outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernard Adams
Bernard Adams was the Secretary of the Ministry of Ordnance, and a secret Irish Jacobite. He killed Gerard Grey after the latter had discovered the identities of several Jacobites in London society. Personal History Lord John Series ''Lord John and the Brotherhood of the Blade Through a letter from Michael Bates to Lord John Grey it is revealed that Bernard Adams had behind the plot of treason that he, Ffoulkes, Otway, and Jeffords had been involved in. As the mastermind of this plot Adams had leveraged money and blackmail against all four men and then when the time was right turned against them to let them take the fall. With this confession John headed for Adams' home to confront the man, but instead was told Adams had left to meet the Duchess Pardloe. John knew that only his mother would use that title and as a direct challenge to Adams. Adams, however, determining that the invitation indeed meant she knew he had been involved in the duke's death, didn't show at the proposed rendezvous point. Unknown to Adams, the O'Higgins brothers had followed him and reported to John that he was at the regimental offices. Adams had gone there to collect the money he had hidden inside the fortune teller automaton, which had been confiscated from the O'Higgins brothers, not aware it had since been returned to them. Adams stood waiting, having heard footsteps outside Harold Grey's office, relaxing slightly seeing John. John confronted him with his accusation that he was Gerard Grey's killer, which Adams at first denied. When John brought up his mother, Adams attempted to run but ran into one of the O'Higgins. Fearing John intended to kill him, unarmed or not, he rushed around the offices looking for escaping finding Hal's clerk Mr. Beasley and tried to get help claiming John had gone mad. When it became clear Grey didn’t intend to kill him but to get a confession instead Adams tried to fight back. For his effort however he painfully lost his eye at John's dagger. Blinded in one eye and in pain Grey demanded Adams write his confession and called forth Mr. Beasley for paper and ink. "The Custom of the Army" Hal mentions in a letter to Lord John that Adams was hanged for treason, and encloses a copy of Adams' confession. Personality Physical Appearance Adams is blind in one eye after Lord John Grey stabbed him in the eye. Name *'Bernard''' is derived from the Germanic element bern "bear" combined with hard "brave, hardy".Behind the Name: Bernard - accessed 11 June 2016 *'Donald' is from the Gaelic name Domhnall which means "ruler of the world", composed of the old Celtic elements dumno "world" and val "rule".Behind the Name: Donald - accessed 11 June 2016 *'Adams' is derived from the given name Adam,Behind the Name Surnames: Adams - accessed 11 June 2016 which is the Hebrew word for "man".Behind the Name: Adam - accessed 11 June 2016 Trivia References Category:Characters in the Lord John series Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in The Brotherhood of the Blade Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in The Custom of the Army Category:Amputees